glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabuto Mushi
=Story= Former home of the Beetorian Corps, Sectivorus fell to an invasion of Infection by the Nemesis. The Cimaxus-class Cruiser Altriac managed to lift off under heavy fire with the last survivors of their kind thanks to the actions of a brave Beetorian Trooper. This sacrifice earned him the legendary Beetorian Title of Kabuto Mushi. =TheGodBeast Releases= Kabuto Mushi Mk1 *Kabuto Mushi Mk1 Kabuto Mushi Mk2 *Metallic Pearlscent Brown (Standard) Mushi *Metallic Pearlscent Green (Reverse) Mushi *Metallic Pearlscent Red Mushi *Stealth Mushi *Metallic Pearlscent Blue Mushi *Metallic Pearlscent Purple Mushi *Glow in the Dark Mushi *Metallic Pearlscent Silver Mushi *Metallic Pearlscent Black Mushi *Glyaxia Clone Standard Mushi *Glyaxia Clone Reverse Mushi *Radioactive Green Mushi *Radioactive Pink Mushi *Smoke Mushi *Infection Red Mushi *Voss Mushi *Mordireus Henshin Mushi *Neo Phase Henshin Mushi *Neon Cosmic Wave Henshin Mushi *Neon Burning Henshin Mushi *Neon Shining Henshin Mushi *Neon Helio Henshin Mushi *Color-Swap Set Pink & Purple Mushi *Color-Swap Set Yellow & Pink Mushi *Color-Swap Set Blue & Pink Mushi *Holiday Soldiers Set Red & Green Mushi *Ultra Bronze Mushi *Iron Tigerforce Mushi *Amazon Tigerforce Mushi *Bluestar Tigerforce Mushi *Metal Blood Tigerforce Mushi *Muscle Mushi *Tampo Muscle Mushi *Color-Swap Set Clear & Smoke Mushi *Color-Swap Set Red & Smoke Mushi *Color-Swap Set Red & Yellow Mushi *Color-Swap Set Blue & Voss Mushi *Color-Swap Set Yellow & Green Mushi *Color-Swap Set Orange & Green Mushi *Color-Swap Set Green & Purple Mushi *Color-Swap Set Blue & Orange Mushi *Color-Swap Set Yellow & Purple Mushi *Color-Swap Set Blue & Yellow Mushi *Color-Swap Set Hades Kabuto Mushi & Reverse *Pollenator Mushi *Citron Mushi *Pyro Mushi Standard & Reverse Set *White Glitter Flocked Instar X Mushi *Icy Blue Glitter Flocked Instar X Mushi *Yellow Glitter Flocked Instar X Mushi *Black Glitter Flocked Instar X Mushi *Gamma Scarab *Reverse Gamma Scarab *Omicron Scarab *Reverse Omicron Scarab *Beta Scarab *Reverse Beta Scarab *Halos Mushi *Rothan Mushi *Neo Gatekeeper Mushi *Reverse Neo Gatekeeper Mushi *Omega Crayhunter Mushi *Reverse Omega Crayhunter Mushi *Orange Scarab *Purple Scarab *Green Scarab *Blue Scarab *Magenta Scarab *Lime Green Scarab *Raditz Mushi *Reverse Raditz Mushi *Kakarot Mushi *Reverse Kakarot Mushi *Beerus Mushi *Reverse Beerus Mushi *Zeta Scarab *Reverse Zeta Scarab *Darkling Mushi *Blister Mushi *Eco Mushi *Sol Mushi *Evolver Beetorian *Evolver Beetorian Reverse *Rock Beetorian *Rock Beetorian Reverse *Gendrone Alliance Mushi *Gendrone Alliance Reverse Mushi *Gendrone Alliance Solid Mushi *Iron Back Mushi *Villser Infection Mushi *Villser Infection Reverse Mushi *Villser Infection Solid Mushi *Blue Steel Mushi *Diorite Kabuto Mushi *Oozarian Mushi Instar *Instar Warrior Standard *Instar Warrior Reverse *Instar Drone Standard *Instar Drone Reverse *Darkling Instar *Darkling Instar Reverse *Blister Instar *Blister Instar Reverse *Oviod Instar *Oviod Instar Reverse Kabuto Mushi Mk2 DX *Sectivorus Supreme *Ground Beetorian *Insectoid Mushi *Rider Mushi *Bio-Boosted Mushi *Ultra Mushi *Galactic Emperor Mushi *Cyborg Mushi *Overlord Mushi *Horde Mushi *Hunter Mushi *Zing Mushi *King Mushi *Gun Mushi *Zilla Mushi *Shadow Cyborg Mushi *Infection Cyborg Mushi *Hallobuto *Muertos Mushi *Chelonian Mushi *KTX Mushi *Titan Rider Mushi *Instar X Mushi *Trooper Mushi *Desert Trooper Mushi *Dark Rider Mushi *SunStorm Mushi *Royal Mushi *Khepri Mushi *Hopper Mushi *General Mushi *Wicked Cricket Mushi *Evil Beetle Mushi *Standard Kabuto Mushi Mk II *Chopper Mushi *Elite Scarab *Neo Nonilla Scarab *X-Ray Scarab *Pharoid Mushi *Villser Infected Mushi *Spectre Mushi Mk. II *Hades Force Mushi *Xycoss Mushi *Scarabite Mushi *Stag Mushi *Creature Mushi *Draco Nebulos Mushi *Orion Nebulos Mushi *Franken Mushi *Cosmic Corruptor Mushi *Cosmic Chaos Mushi *Cerulestar Mushi *Saturnia Mushi *Apocalypse Kabuto Mushi *Reverse Hallo Mushi *Verde Mushi *Azul Mushi Kabuto Mushi Mk2 Super DX *Hornet Mushi *Buzzer Mushi *Arachstor Mushi *Mod Mushi Nemesis *Nemesis Raw Prototype *Nemesis T1 Test Shot *Nemesis T2 Test Shot *Nemesis Gendrone Alliance *Nemesis Iron Back *Nemesis Blood Axe *Nemesis Pharoid *Nemesis Factory Error Variant *Mordireus Nemesis *Stealth Nemesis *Diorite Nemesis *Oozarian Mantid Nemesis DX *Standard Nemesis *Villser Nemesis *Spectre Nemesis *Muertos Nemesis *Toxo Nemesis *Hades Force Nemesis *Xycoss Nemesis *Scarabite Nemesis *Dark Nemesis *Instar X Nemesis *Stinger Nemesis *Redlaw Hacker Nemesis *Dreadvalken Hacker Nemesis *Hallo Nemesis *Diablo Nemesis *Nightwalker Nemesis - DCON 2018 Exclusive *Zeta Nebulos Nemesis *Gemini Nebulos Nemesis *Count Nemesis *Cosmic Corruptor Nemesis *Cosmic Chaos Nemesis *Cerulestar Nemesis *Saturnia Nemesis *Apocalypse Nemesis *Reverse Hallo Nemesis *Verde Mantid *Azul Mantid Mini Mushi *Metallic Pearlscent Green *Metallic Pearlscent Brown *Metallic Pearlscent Red *Stealth =TheGodBeast Vinyl Releases= Titan Mushi *Test Shot Titan Mushi *Test Shot 2 Titan Mushi *Test Shot 3 Titan Mushi *Standard Brown Titan Mushi *Instar White Titan Mushi *Patrol Titan Mushi *Baron Titan Mushi *Omega Titan Mushi *Custom Dark Rider Titan Mushi *Custom Omega Titan Mushi *Insectoid Titan Mushi *Scarabite Titan Mushi *Franken Titan Mushi =TheGodBeast Accessories= *Battle Beast Chest Rub *Bio Jumpers *Bio Masters Parts *Heads *Void Cape - Mushi *Void Cape - Nemesis *Wings =TheGodBeast Crossover Releases= Sold through TheGodBeast webstore to go with matching Kabuto Mushi figures for special Contained Builds. Accessories *Hornet Orange Axis Joint Set *Buzzer Clear Yellow Axis Joint Set *Mod Dark Red Axis Joint Set *Scarab Elite Axis Joint Set *Evolver Axis Joint Set *Zeta Standard Axis Joint Set *Zeta Reverse Axis Joint Set *Scarabite Axis Joint Set *Chocolate Axis Joint Set *Blueberry Axis Joint Set *Strawberry Axis Joint Set Bio-Mass Monster *Bio-Mass Monster Zeta Monster *Bio-Mass Monster Zeta Monster Reverse *Pharoid Monster *Villser Infected Monster *Scarabite Monster *Instar X Monster *Hallo Monster *Bioberry Monster *Reverse Hallo Monster Callgrim *Scarab Hunter Callgrim Crayboth *Kabuto Cray *Mod Cray =Onell Design Releases= Kabuto Mushi Mk2 DX *Sabaku Mage =Cappy Space Releases= Nemesis DX *Quinault Nemesis *Patrol Hacker Nemesis Category:TheGodBeast